The present invention is directed to a faucet for use with a combination tap, having a water discharging spout, an engaging seat, a big fixing nut, a combination tap, a bolt, a nut, and two ring washers. The water discharging spout has a three-staged section disposed at one end wherein three consecutive large, mid, and small stages are arranged from top to bottom defining the interior wall thereof, to which the upper section of the engaging seat is mounted. The lower section of the engaging seat is engaged to the combination tap. The bolt screwed up with the nut is adapted to locate and secure the engaging seat and the water discharging spout. The abutment of the bolt and the nut can be released to adjust the water discharging spout into a desirable direction before the bolt and the nut are screwed up again to relocate the water discharging spout and the engaging seat. In addition, the water discharging spout can be of either table-type or wall-type.
There are several disadvantages to a conventional fixing structure of a combination tap. For one, the assembling parts are numerous, which not only cause the difficulty of assembly but also boost the cost of production. For the other, a water discharging pipe is mounted to a housing and a base plate into one piece wherein the whole assembly must be dismantled before it is possible to adjust the direction of the water discharging pipe. It is thus quite troublesome to use such a conventional fixing structure with a combination tap.